Michael's Grace
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Michael loses his grace so when he and Crys find where it landed someone else beat them to it. Crys' enlists Crowley to help get it back but at the same time Michael has to tell his children heartbreaking news.


"MOM! DAD!" 12 year old Reina yelled up the stairs.

"SLEEPING!" Crys replied nuzzling her face into Michael's neck.

"THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Rafael shouted.

"DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACE WE'RE SLEEPING!" Crys yelled back.

"Babe" Michael groaned pushing her away from his neck.

"Sorry baby" Crys said forgetting his injured shoulder and side.

"How are you feeling?" Crys asked.

"Other than the pain in my shoulder and side? Pretty good especially after last night" Michael replied.

"Good" Crys said placing a kiss on his jaw before looking over his bandaged torso.

"You still look hot even with bandages on your torso" Crys commented.

"Nice to know" Michael chuckled.

"MOM THESE PEOPLE ARE PERSISTANT!" Rafael called up again. Crys made a move to get up before Michael wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back down.

"Babe I need to see whos downstairs" Crys whined.

"They can wait another few minutes while I have you to myself" Michael said burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be right back. Then I'm all yours" Crys said freeing herself from his grip.

"Fine" Michael sighed before giving her a long kiss.

"5 minutes" Michael muttered against her lips. Crys nodded and walked out of the room. She stopped at the door and saw Michael go back to sleep for a few more minutes. She sighed and snapped herself dressed before putting on a smile and zapping downstairs.

"Who may you lovely people be?" Crys asked leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm Blaze and this is Sam, Dean, Tracy, Kate, Alex, Ash, Adam, Lucifer, Gabriel, Cassie and Sariel" Blaze introduced.

"You don't have to introduce my brother to me Blaze" Crys rolled her eyes.

"Brother?" Lucifer questioned.

"Ashley" Crys gestured to him.

"500 years and you still haven't let that go" Ash sighed.

"I filmed it" Crys smirked at her twin.

"Dear god" Ash paled.

"Oh don't worry it's only hells best seller right up there with Sam and Ruby's porno" Crys grinned.

"So what can I do for you?" Crys asked.

"We need you to kill Michael" Blaze stated.

"No can do" Crys shook her head.

"Why not?" Lucifer asked.

"I've known him since we were kids I can't just kill him like that. Plus he's upstairs passed out" Crys replied.

"WHAT?!" Blaze demanded.

"He's had a rough week and is currently in no state to fight or return to heaven. Ash you and Cassie should know I would never do anything to hurt Michael" Crys looked to her sister in-law.

"You don't know what he's done" Cassie shook her head.

"I know everything he's done just FYI and in my opinion it's perfectly natural" Crys shrugged.

"How can you say that?" Ash asked.

"Ehh do you forget who our younger brother is? Alastair has tortured me countless times and look how he turned out" Crys replied.

"He's an idiot who pissed off Death and is now a 587 year old stuck in the body of a 14 year old"

"Hey Ali is an adorable 14 year old" Crys defended.

"Ok I'll give you that but Michael is dangerous" Ash said.

"You've been in hell for thousands of years. How do you know he's still the same person?" Cassie asked grabbing everyone's attention.

"I can read anyone's thoughts and look at their memory's so I know exactly what Michael has been up to. I can't lose him Ash and anyone who tries to kill him will die painfully" Crys replied.

"How do we know you're telling the truth and not just defending him?" Blaze asked.

"I never lie when it comes to Michael. Ask anyone who knows me. But I'll give you a demonstration" Crys looked into Blaze's head and saw her mating with Raguel, her time with Benton and other memories.

"You are mated to the Archangel Raguel, Sariel's twin. You spent 30 years with Doc Benton who I am quite familiar with having spent 100 years with him myself. You sometimes regret your bond with Raguel as he is hardly around when you need him most. The scar under your ribs is from your twin sister who died by Raguel's hands when she almost killed you in 1876. You have two children Ryan the eldest and your youngest Harley" Crys stated.

"Oh and you own a copy of Sam's secret porno" Crys added.

"She's good" Blaze nodded.

"Let's try….Luci shall we…Myself and Michael raised you when your father wasn't around. You have a scar on your lower back to the left that no one knows about or how you got it which for your sake I'm not going there. One day in heaven a patrol for you went really wrong and again I'm not going into detail although Gabriel knows exactly what I'm talking about. You'd never admit it but Meg is your favourite demon you created. You have a secret girlfriend that no one knows about but they do know her personally, I'm not going to spoil the surprise. You are now damning me to hell for telling everyone this but I'm not stopping yet. You'll never admit it but the best sex you had was in the cage. Hmm what else….You think Sammy has great hair but then again so does everyone. Dean's even jealous of Sammy's god like hair. You also sing Lady Gaga in the shower which I find disturbing. You hate Twilight but then again we all hate Twilight. Ohh and were in a porno which no one knows about" Crys finished. Lucifer went red from embarrassment and looked to the floor refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"Anyone could have known that about them try a human" Gabriel challenged.

"Dean likes to watch gay porn" Crys said making everyone look to Dean.

"Sam is madly in love with Tracy but won't admit it" Crys said looking to each of them.

"Adam has a huge crush on Sariel"

"Tracy also is in love with Sammy"

"Alex is pregnant and hasn't told anyone except Gabriel"

"And last but not least Kate has a big secret which no one knows except Ash. I'm not going to tell because it will spoil it" Crys finished.

"Tell us something about Gabriel, Sariel and Cassie seeing as you've told them stuff about us" Blaze requested.

"Hmm Sariel is in love with someone in the group"

"Gabriel likes to tie Alex up during sex and show her he's the alpha in the relationship but even I know Alex is the dom. By the way is the bondage fetish an angel thing?" Crys asked.

"No why?" Lucifer muttered.

"Michael really likes tying me up and being the dominant one and I still haven't figured out how he came to get into bondage" Crys wondered off in her thoughts.

"Anyway last one of the day Cassie" Crys shook her head and looked at her.

"Cassie is mated" Crys said which made Ash and Cassie freeze and look to Lucifer who hoped he heard wrong.

"WHAT?!" Lucifer demanded.

"Oh you never told him…This day just gets more exciting" Crys grinned.

"WHO THE FUCK DID YOU BOND WITH?!" Lucifer rounded on his daughter.

"Ash" Crys answered. Lucifer turned and death glared Ash while everyone was really confused.

"Explain please?" Blaze tilted her head.

"Cassie is Luci's daughter" Crys said before checking her watch.

"Ok that's all for today if you would please leave and come back another time" Crys stated.

"Oh I'm leaving alright to kill you" Lucifer growled at Ash who paled and disappeared. The others sighed and followed them with Cassie sending Crys a glare.

"I like them" Crys said. Reina and Rafael rolled their eyes at her before disappearing to hell. Crys sighed in relief and went back up to Michael who was still asleep. Crys pressed her fingers to his temple and knocked him out so he wouldn't wake up. She snapped her fingers getting rid of the bandages and frowned when she saw the wounds were still there and not healing.

"Babe what have you done to yourself?" She whispered stroking back some of his hair. She snapped her fingers and bandages his torso again and woke him gently.

"Michael" Crys cooed running the tips of her fingers down the side of his face. Michael shifted slightly and opened his eyes only to smile and pull Crys down against his un-injured side.

"Who was downstairs?" Michael asked sleepily.

"Blaze and your brothers" Crys replied. Michael stiffened making Crys look up at him.

"Babe relax I made it clear to them that if they tried to kill you I'd kill them painfully. Plus I revealed some embarrassing things about everyone that they didn't know so I bet there focused on that now" Crys calmed him. Michael relaxed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Michael we need to talk" Crys said seriously.

"About what?" Michael asked confused.

"Your wounds aren't healing babe I need to know what you did" Crys said softly.

"I lost my grace" Michael said after a few seconds.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Crys asked.

"My father sent me a message through Joshua and said I had to choose between heaven and you. So I chose you" Michael hesitated.

"You tore out your grace for me?" Crys asked shocked.

"Yes" Michael looked down.

"Michael you shouldn't have done that" Crys shook her head.

"I'm not losing you after I got you back from the cage" Michael said sternly.

"Where is your grace?"

"I don't know. It could be anywhere" Michael shrugged.

"We are getting you your grace back whether you like it or not" Crys said sternly. Michael nodded and kissed her softly.

"I love you" He whispered.

"Love you two babe" Crys replied.

"So any idea on how we find my grace?" Michael asked after a few minutes.

"Archangels have a certain grace type correct?" Crys looked at him.

"Yes" Michael nodded.

"So they must be connected right?"

"Yes where are you going with this?" Michael tilted his head.

"All we need is a small bit of an Archangel's grace and we can track yours" Crys shrugged.

"Have you somehow forgotten they all hate me?" Michael asked.

"Don't worry I'll do all the talking now get your hot ass dressed" Crys said standing up. Michael rolled his eyes at her and got up and got dressed.

"And here we go" Crys said zapping them both to the groups location. When they arrived Michael stumbled a bit and winced at the pain in his abdomen. The group still hadn't noticed them appear yet making Crys rolled her eyes.

"Hello all" Crys said starling them. Blaze turned around and the group got into a battle position when they saw Michael.

"We aren't here to fight" Crys said trying to get them to put down their weapons.

"Then why are you here?!" Gabriel growled.

"I need grace specifically a tiny bit of an Archangel's grace" Crys started.

"Uses Michael's" Blaze spat out his name. Michael winced again at the pain and leaned against Crys for support before looking to the floor.

"I don't believe it" Lucifer muttered lowering his blade.

"Don't believe what?" Dean asked.

"He's human" Lucifer explained.

"Which is why I couldn't sense you at the house" Sariel realised.

"Yes I am human" Michael gritted through the pain.

"We need your help" Crys begged.

"Why would we help daddy's little solider" Gabriel snarled.

"I am not a solider anymore. I was cast out for disobeying" Michael replied.

"You disobeyed? Pfft like that would ever happen" Lucifer barked a laugh.

"It's true. I do not lie no matter who I'm talking to" Michael sighed.

"Why would you of all people disobey?" Tracy asked.

"Father asked me to choose between heaven or Crys" Michael gestured to Crys.

"I chose her" Michael finished finally looking up.

"You choose to disobey a direct order from our father for a girl?" Sariel asked in disbelief.

"Yes I do not regret it even though I am technically dying" Michael replied.

"What do you mean dying?" Gabriel questioned.

"After I arrived on earth Naomi sent angels to kill me seeing as I managed to piss almost everyone in heaven except Raphael, Samandriel and Balthazar off. I managed to kill them all but one was lucky enough to stab me just below my heart and in my shoulder. Crys healed all the damage she could but I have roughly 4 days left before I die" Michael explained.

"I say we let him die" Blaze commented.

"Of course you'd say that" Michael muttered under his breath.

"Look I know he's done some bad things to you but I'm begging you he's all I have" Crys begged again.

"I'll help" Lucifer stood up.

"Lucifer what the hell?!" Gabriel yelled.

"He is still our brother Gabriel no matter what he's done" Lucifer stated calmly.

"I just need a small bit of your grace which I will return later" Crys sent him a smile. Lucifer nodded and placed his hand over hers concentrating his grace to mix with hers.

"Thank you Lucifer" Crys nodded when he pulled away. Lucifer said nothing and sat back down continuing to read his book. Crys zapped Michael back to their apartment and she began working on a spell to track his grace. A few hours later Crys tracked it to Colorado imbedded in a tree.

"Come on" Crys said zapping them there. They glanced around the field before their eyes rested on the giant tree.

"Why is it always trees?" Crys asked herself as she and Michael walked up to it. Michael placed his hand on the tree expecting to get his grace and frowned when nothing happened.

"It's not here anymore" Michael said.

"Bet you someone in Lucifer's group has it" Crys growled.

"If they have it we are never going to get it back" Michael sighed. Crys zapped them back to the bunker startling the others.

"Thank you again Lucifer" Crys said as he took his grace back.

"Did you get it?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"Someone beat us to it" Michael replied. Crys was about to say something when Crowley appeared holding onto Reina and Rafael who had innocent looks on their faces.

"I believe these belong to you?" He said holding them up by the scruff of their jackets.

"What did they do now?" Michael asked.

"Only destroy my office again" Crowley growled.

"We did nothing of the sort" Rafael defended.

"That's what you said last time" Crowley rolled his eyes. Crowley and Reina looked over Michael and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Michael are you ok?" Crowley asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"I'm perfectly fine" Michael nodded.

"Bullshit" Reina said.

"See what happens when you leave them with Azazel" Michael looked to Crys.

"Short notice" Crys replied.

"See even she knows something's not right" Crowley held up Reina again.

"It's nothing I'm fine" Michael insisted.

"Oh by the way Ash said we could stay with them and Kylie for a week they're going to Olympus can we go?" Rafael asked.

"Sure" Michael nodded sending them a smile before Crys could protest.

"I presume I have to be the one to bring them to Ash?" Crowley sighed.

"If you don't mind" Crys said. Crowley nodded and disappeared again.

"You have 4 days to live and you just sent your kids to god knows where for a week?" Lucifer said.

"It's best they know nothing" Michael replied.

"Great leave me to tell them 'Hey kids your dad died 3 days ago while you were with Kylie annoying the shit out of Zeus'" Crys huffed.

"Yep they definitely won't be traumatised after that" Crys shook her head.

"As I said it's best they know nothing" Michael repeated.

"Uggh you are impossible" Crys groaned.

"Thank you" Michael nodded.

"See what I have to put up with?" Crys looked to Lucifer.

"4 more days you won't have to" Michael muttered. Crys face-palmed before sighing.

"Thank you for your help Lucifer" She said before zapping them back to their place.

"You act like you don't care!" Crys exclaimed turning to face him.

"I've accepted the fact that I'm dying and there's nothing we can do. Why can't you just accept that?" Michael replied.

"I can't lose you Michael I can't" Crys whispered looking down with tears filling her eyes.

"Just always remember I love you nothing will ever change that" Michael said tilting her chin up to look at him.

"Can you at least tell Reina and Rafael? They have the right to know and I don't think I'd be able to tell them" Crys asked.

"Ok I'll call them and tell Crowley to drop them by" Michael nodded.

"Thank you" Crys said leaning into his touch. Half an hour later Crowley appeared in front of Crys and Michael who were sitting on the couch.

"I am not an errant boy" Crowley said taking a seat on the single chair.

"I thought you said we could go with Ash to Olympus?" Rafael whined.

"I know I did but you need to know something" Michael started.

"Sit" Crys said. Rafael and Reina sat on the table in front of them and clasped their hands between their legs.

"Are we in trouble?" Reina asked.

"No you aren't. Remember earlier on when you ask was I ok?" Michael said.

"You said you were perfectly fine" Reina replied.

"Yeah well I lied" Michael interrupted.

"I knew it" Crowley muttered under his breath. Crys shot him a 'shut up before I kill you' glare.

"What's wrong?" Rafael asked nervously. Crowley leaned forward in his seat and was slightly concerned.

"A few days ago I was involved in a fight with angels" Michael started.

"Is that how you hurt yourself?" Rafael asked.

"Yes. Seeing as I am human ever since I tore my grace out they were able to get the upper hand and injure me badly" Michael said hoping they followed.

"You look fine though" Reina pointed out.

"Your mother used some of her grace to heal most of the damage but couldn't heal the damage near my heart" Michael replied.

"Meaning?" Crowley asked.

"Meaning I have 4 days left to live" Michael finished.

"You're dying?" Rafael choked out.

"Unfortunately" Michael nodded. Reina and Rafael launched themselves at Michael and wrapped their arms around his neck.

"Have you tried to find his grace?" Crowley asked.

"We tracked it to a field but someone beat us to it. The only people who knew we were looking for it was Blaze and her group" Crys replied.

"I bet you my soul one of them has it" Crowley said.

"Oh we know they do" Crys nodded.

"Well lets go do some interrogating shall we darling?" Crowley stood up.

"Yep. We'll be back soon" Crys said to Michael who nodded. The two appeared in the bunker invisible and watched the group looking for whoever looked nervous or guilty.

"So you're not the least bit sad about our brother dying?" Lucifer looked to Gabriel and Sariel.

"I don't care if he lives or dies I just want him to leave us the fuck alone" Gabriel sighed.

"If we find his grace we could exchange it for his word to never bother us" Dean suggested.

"Whos to say he'll keep his word?" Sam asked.

"Michael has never lied once in his life" Lucifer replied.

"Let me try something" Crowley said before revealing himself.

"Hello boys and girls" He grinned.

"What do you want?" Blaze growled.

"To make a deal of course" Crowley said conjuring up a glass of Craig.

"We're not selling" Sam spat.

"I don't want your souls. Word on the vine is one of you has Michael's grace. I want it, in exchange I will bring Mary and John Winchester back from the dead no strings attached" Crowley bargained.

"Why do you want it?" Lucifer asked.

"With Michael's grace I have a hold over him and can make him do whatever the fuck I want" Crowley smirked.

"Aren't you friends with him or something?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm close with Crys not that feathered dick" Crowley growled.

"So do we have a deal?" Crowley said.

"We don't have his grace" Tracy stated.

"Maybe you don't but I can sense it here" Crowley gestured to the angels.

"One of you has it and I'll give you whatever you want if you hand it over" Crowley tried again.

"What if we don't want to bargain?" Gabriel asked.

"Then I bring back John and Mary anyway and change them into demons" Crowley smirked.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed.

"Ah, ah careful Dean one click is all it takes" Crowley held up his hand and Dean growled low before sitting back down.

"So what's it going to be?" Crowley hummed.

"Fine" Sariel sighed pulling a chain with a vial from around her neck before standing up.

"I give you his grace you bring back John and Mary" Sariel commented.

"You have a deal" Crowley grinned. Crys moved and stood in front of Sariel before revealing herself.

"I'll take that" She said yanking the vial from Sariel before zapping over to Crowley.

"Nice acting" Crys said.

"Thank you do you really think I'd make a deal with an angel? You must be off your rocker" Crowley scoffed before they disappeared. Once they got back Michael was still with Rafael and Reina.

"Hey" Crys said grabbing their attention. Michael looked up and was shocked when he saw her dangling the vial.

"How did you get it?" He asked standing up.

"Crowley put on a convincing act and turns out Sariel had it. I grabbed it just as she said yes to a deal" Crys replied.

"Thank you Crowley" Michael sent him a smile.

"Anytime" Crowley nodded. Michael accepted the vial and looked back to Reina and Rafael who looked hopeful now.

"Right kids time to go to see Alastair for a while" Crowley said. They nodded and ran over to him before they disappeared to hell. Michael looked to Crys and sent her a smile before smashing the vial on the floor watching as his grace flowed back inside him. Once the light died down Michael snapped his fingers removing the bandages from his healed torso.

"How do you feel?" Crys asked.

"Better than ever" He replied before giving her a kiss which she happily accepted.

"Thank you" Michael whispered against her lips.

"You would have done the same" Crys replied wrapping her arms around his neck. Michael nodded and smiled before kissing her again.


End file.
